One Simple Acceptance
by MoonlightMaiden14
Summary: Did Queen Serenity ever accept her daughter's relationship with the Terrain prince? How about that unforunate day? Why did she really let Serenity and Endymion go to the future? ONE SHOT! Princess Serenity's POV/3rd person


_Story: One Simple Acceptance_

_Chapter: One-shot_

_Anime: Sailor Moon_

_Pairing: Serenity/Endymion_

_Rated: K+_

_Author's Notes: The pairing in this story is Serenity/Endymion, but that's only because it's what it's mainly about. The story's main characters are Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity. I hope you all enjoy this mother-daughter relationship that I know was between them._

* * *

Do you think it's wrong? You know, my way of feeling, thinking. I don't think it is. The heart never warns you when it falls for the wrong person in the eyes of society. I love him. I can't just deny that. Why should I? I may be a princess, but I'm a person too. I'm a person with feelings and those feelings include love. I'm allowed to love. I don't think it's a crime. Do you?

Sure, the day I ventured down to the unknown, forbidden planet, I knew I was going against everything there was to go against, especially being who I was. I couldn't help it. The moon… I had to get away. I couldn't stay any longer that day. I needed to see new surrounding, new light, just… new everything. That was all I asked, and that place was the only place in the universe I knew would be a completely different environment.

No, I didn't expect what would be there. I didn't expect to teleport into a rose garden, and I didn't plan on meeting the most handsome, young man in the world either. I couldn't blame myself for that nor could I blame him. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time, but then again, I was in the right place at the right time. I met who I always dreamed of meeting in a place I never would have expected. There's nothing wrong with that.

Right?

Why, then, did I feel so horribly guilty right now as my mother stood over me, spilling out lectures. I had ventured off to the unknown planet, Earth, several times now even after I had been told not to. Of course, the first time was excusable because… well, it was my first time. Now, my mother, Queen Serenity, was steaming with anger at my disobedience once again.

"But, mother, how can I stay away from him? I love him!" I tried to make her see reason. She never relented no matter who the man was, but she didn't know. All she knew was that he was a Terrain, and we Lunarians were prohibited to ever have any form of contact with the Terrains. That was all that mattered to her.

"Serenity, I have told you several times that you can't go to Earth! It's against our law. What would the people think if they knew their one and only princess was disobeying the law?" Her face was flushed from the heat of the argument.

"But, mother, I love-"

"Serenity, it does not matter! You can't love him, and he can't love you. How else can I spell that out to you? Why can't you just listen to me, Serenity? Why? Do you want to get hurt?"

"He's not going to hurt me."

"Are you sure of that, my child? Do you even know anything about this man other than that he's a Terrain? Hmm?"

"Yes, but-"

"And even if he's not the one to hurt you, what about his friends, his family? Do you think they would have the same kind of response to a Lunarian?"

"I don't know. He won't let me meet them."

"Exactly, Serenity, exactly. You see what I mean? You aren't considering the kind of danger you're putting yourself in? Do you think I want to see you in trouble or hurt? I don't. You're my only daughter, and you mean more to me than anything else in this universe. I can't lose you, and you're putting yourself in a place where it becomes a lot easier for that to happen."

"I'm sorry, mother, but I can't just abandon him." I looked away.

I heard her sigh in frustration as her temper cooled down. "My child, love has many different paths for a person. Someone could have the simplest life when it comes to love, while others… it can become very, very dangerous. Serenity, I'm sorry, but you're not going to experience the first path if you chose to stay with this man."

"Mother, is it right for a queen to judge someone just because of where they are from?" I lifted my head up to look at her, seeing her face freeze in surprise at my words. "I understand everything you are telling me, and I have debated with myself numerous times about this. But I can't deny what my heart is feeling because if I do, I know I will lead a very miserable, dismal life. If that happens, I won't make a good queen. I'm choosing Endymion because I love him and because he is my future now. I'm not letting him go, and if you can't accept that… then the decision is yours when it comes to what should be done with me."

Her eyes widened. "Endymion?"

"Yes."

"That's the man's name?"

"Yes." I saw my mother slowly back up until she reached her throne. She backed into the massive chair, sighed, grabbing her head.

"Oh, Serenity." She rubbed her temples. "You're in love with Endymion, the single heir to the Terrain throne."

"Yes, I am."

Her head lifted, her lavender eyes full of wonder. "You knew of his heritage?"

"We told each other of our heritages when we realized our feelings for one another. We keep no secrets because it is too risky. He knows who I am as do I know who he is, and we are both prepared for whatever those titles may hold because of us. We are not together blindly, mother."

She shook her head lightly, and silently chuckled. "Yes, yes. What an excellent idea."

"Huh?"

"The House of the Moon and the House of the Earth have been trying for years to find a way to solidify an alliance between our kingdoms, but the people would have never approved. But a wedding… a wedding… we never considered that; something more powerful than a signature. Yes, a wedding. What an excellent idea."

"Wait, what?"

"I'll go contact the royals of Earth now. This is the perfect solution. You and Endymion will be wed, bringing together two kingdoms." She looked at me with pride in her eyes.

I sighed. "No."

Her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"I'm not going to marry him. Not like this."

"Why not?"

My face held nothing but seriousness. "I love him, mother. I really do. I don't want our marriage to be because of an alliance but because of our strong, mutual feelings of love. I want him to ask for my head because he wants to spend the rest of his life with me not because his parents told him to."

"But Serenity-"

"I'm sorry, mother, but this is my personal relationship, and it will move at the pace we chose not you. I respect everything you've said, but I have to deny it. I want to be with Endymion until he asks me to marry him whenever that may be." I heard the clock tower ring. "If you'll excuse me, mother, I have to go to lessons now. I'll see you and father at dinner." I curtsied respectively, and left the room, leaving my mother standing by her throne with a shocked, disappointed expression on her face.

--

A few more weeks passed. The queen never said anything when she heard of her daughter sneaking off to see the Terrain prince nor did she pester her about getting married. She respected her daughter's wishes even if she didn't show it. She believed the engagement would happen soon because every time her daughter returned, her grin was always brighter. The queen never told her child that she accepted her choice and her decision, but the queen knew her daughter knew, and that was all that mattered now.

When the evil mistress, Beryl, attacked the Earth and Moon, the queen knew what the right, final decision was when it came to her daughter's life. As she stared at the prince and princess's bodies lying together on the broken marble floor, she knew their story wasn't over. No, it had barely begun. Their lives here were just the introduction to a series of trails of love, hate, laughter, and tears. In the end, they would be happy, and it would only start with a simple wish from a mother's heart that would be carried out through history.

--

_Present_

It's been a year since we defeated Galaxia. I was finishing school with the girls. Yes, I passed. Darien was incredibly proud, though, he knew I would. It felt great to be nearing the end of a chapter of my life. Soon, I would be starting college, – I got in, I know - and my life would be turned around again. That didn't matter because I still had the man of my dreams. Someone I knew would love me for the rest of eternity. I couldn't be happier. I may be quickly approaching the end of this chapter, but there is still room in my story book to begin another.

I walked through the front door of my modern day house where I lived with my mother, Ilene, my father, Ken, and my little brother, Sammy. They were great people, and I loved them dearly. I rushed up the stairs to my bedroom. Opening the door, I stopped when I saw a small piece of old-looking paper resting on my pillow. I shrugged. It was probably a message I got while I was out. I went over to my bed, picked it up, and read what was neatly written on it.

'_I watch you from our kingdom with pride shining in my eyes. You are a remarkable young woman. You express kindness, courage, and most of all, love, to everyone you come in contact with, especially Endymion. Never in the history of our universe is there a more perfect match than that of the Princess of the Moon and the Prince of Earth. I cannot wait to witness your long-awaited marriage. It will truly, most truly be the most unforgettable moment in my life. Never forget your heritage, my daughter, for it lies with those you love – something you always knew how to do no matter what. I love you, dear. Your Mother._'

I held the note to my chest, tears burning in my eyes. She was still alive. My mother, Queen Serenity, was still alive, and I knew with all that was in me that I would see her again on that day, my wedding.

"I love you too, mom. Thank you for your acceptance – something I always knew was there no matter what you said," I whispered to the air, knowing it would reach her, the distance be damned.

* * *

_I think it came out good. Yes, yes. It did. What did you think? I have always loved Queen Serenity, and I believe she did in fact survive the attack on the Moon. This story was, obviously, about her accepting who Serenity loved and what she thought in the present. Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading, and please review._

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_MoonlightMaiden14_


End file.
